Kaitou Blue Rose
by KaitouBlueRose120
Summary: This is my first cross-over/story please don't judge me to harshly. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_In today's cross-over, our main character, the lovely Akane Cross (aka Kaitou Blue Rose) meets Kaitou Dark. When this mysterious stranger steals not only a rare gemstone but Blue Rose's first kiss, Blue Rose must find a way to get back the gemstone from Dark _****_AND_****_ avoid the cunning and ruthless Detective Ranma Chrono Jr. from catching her! Will our heroine be able to save the day or will she fall prey to love's sweet trap? Find out right now in today's story!_**

_Trapped! Love's First Kiss!_

**_~Akane's POV~_**

"I told you already!" Akane yelled at Ranma Jr. as they were walking to school, "You will never catch Kaitou Blue Rose because she can NEVER be caught!"

"Yes I will!" Jr. snapped back at her, "And when I do, I will expose her true identity to the whole world!"

"Only in your dreams! You're nothing but a kid! You probably couldn't catch her if she was standing right in front of you!" Akane countered his remark, giggling to herself thinking _"because she is!"_

"Why you little… I'll show you!" Jr. screamed while chasing after Akane, who was sticking her tongue out and teasing him, all the way to school.

**_"_****_Hi! I'm Akane Cross! I'm Sixteen years old and in the eleventh grade! At least… by day I am. By night I become the Phantom Thief Kaitou Blue Rose! Some people call me the modern day Robin Hood. Others, like my friend Ranma, think I'm a criminal who deserves to be behind bars. How rude! I only steal things that don't belong to the real criminals and return them to their rightful owners. Luckily I have a few tricks up my sleeves and will never be caught! Because with faith and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!" _**

The bell rings as both Akane and Ranma take their seats and begin to work on the morning assignments.

"Late again." the teacher says, "Akane, Ranma. Please do remember that if you both are tardy one more time then I will be forced to give you both a detention. I have be nice by letting it slide for now but this will be your last warning. Try not to make this a bad habit will you please?"

"Yes, Teacher-Sensei. We apologize for being late and will work hard to make sure it never happens again." They both answered in unison. It had become a habit of saying that to the teacher and now it was just natural to say it together.

"Take your seats now and please start on your morning work." the teacher said.

They both nod and sit down and start working.

**_~Ranma Chrono Junior's POV~_**

_"__UGH! I can't believe Akane made me late, AGAIN! She is so annoying! No matter how hard I try to be on time she always makes me late!" _Ramna thinks to himself. Glancing over at her for a brief minute he notices that the sunlight was hitting her hair in just the right places and how concentrated she was about working on the assignment. He felt his heart skip a beat.

_"__Wha-What was that?! Did my heart just… no, not possible. I must still be tired from chasing that stupid girl all the way to school. Yeah, that's it." _He told himself quietly. Quickly glancing back at her just to make sure he noticed she turned her head to look out the window, she was deep in thought.

_"__I wonder what she could be thinking about…"_ Ranma thinks.

**_~Akane's POV~_**

_"__I wonder what mission I will have tonight." _Akane thinks, _"Better visit the church and talk to Sister Seiya to find out."_ The bell rings, dismissing class for the day and Akane gets up, grabs her bag, and begins to walk out the door.

"Akane!" Ramna Jr. called after her, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"The church." Akane replied, "I have a confession to make to Sister Seiya."

"Can I come with you?" Jr. asked.

"N-NO!" Akane blurted out, "It's a private confession about family matters." The lie was easy. She hated lying to anyone but she couldn't let Jr. know her real reason for going to the church.

"Oh, ok. Bye." Jr. said feeling a little disappointed.

_"__Is he… disappointed? No, it was probably just my imagination." _Akane thought to herself. She said goodbye to Ranma and left to go to the church to find Sister Seiya.

"Today's mission is to get back a rare gemstone: Aurora Borealis. A greedy jeweler stole it from a guy named Kyogi Sei. Please return it to its rightful owner, Kaitou Blue Rose!" Sister Seiya said, "And may God be with you always."

**_"_****_Dear God, Please forgive me for I intend no true sin!"_** Akane spoke these words and her blue rose pendant around her neck began to glow.

**_"_****_One!"_** Akane's blue dress appeared, with dark blue roses around the collar, sleeves, and bottom of her dress.

**_"_****_Two!"_** Her shoes and gloves appeared next. Her shoes were light blue heel-boot shoes. And her gloves wear fingerless white lace.

**_"_****_Three!"_** Finally, her mask came on. It was pure white. Her hair had blue roses in it and was darker than her normal jet black hair. Her normal violet eyes were like amethysts.

With her transformation complete all that was left was the warning card she promised to send to Ranma so he can know what she is planning to do.

**_~Ranma Chrono Jr.'s POV~_**

Ranma was enjoying his dinner. As he reached down to eat a blue cupcake **POP!** It exploded right in his face! Once he cleaned off his face he looked down and on his plate was a single blue rose with a note tied to it with a black ribbon: Kaitou Blue Rose's calling card.

"I will be stealing the Aurora Borealis gemstone from La Croshenette Jewelers at 11:00 pm tonight" – Blue Rose

"**A warning notice!** Blue Rose, tonight I'll get you for sure!" Ranma exclaimed.

**_~Dark/Niwa's POV~_**

****"Now remember, Dark," Niwa's mother said to a tall, handsome, teenage boy with purple eyes and purple hair. "You are to steal the Aurora Borealis at La Croshonette Jewelers at 11:00 pm tonight. I already sent the warning notice in advance."

"Perfect." Dark smirked. "This is gonna be fun" Dark held a magic card in his hand and transformed into Kaitou Dark. Then he extended his black wings and took off into the night.

**_~Kaitou Blue Rose/Kaitou Dark's POV~_**

The police were already there as expected but there seemed to be more than usual. Way more than usual.

"Something isn't right." She told herself as she made a small hole in a glass window. Big enough for her to get in and get out quickly. She walked up to the Aurora Borealis and deactivated the alarms.

"Where are all the guards and that idiot Ramna?" she asked herself.

"They all are knocked out and I will be taking the Aurora Borealis now." A male voice said from behind her.

"Not on your life!" Kaitou Blue Rose said spinning around only to come face to face with the most handsome boy she ever laid eyes on. But she was on a mission and was determined to see it through just like every mission before this one.

_ "__Whoa! She is beautiful!" _Dark thought. The minute his eyes saw her face he felt compelled to get to know her better. This girl intrigued him very much. Smirking, he reached out to grab the jewel from her but was surprised at how fast she moved.

"Not so fast!" Blue Rose said while doing a back-hand spring.

"This gemstone needs to be returned to its rightful owner! I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to take it!" she said after she was at a certain distance away from him.

"Rightful owner? Aren't you here to steal the gemstone for your own self gain?" Dark asked, hoping to distract her long enough to get close enough to take the gemstone from her. Walking closer to her as he asked the question.

"Oh, good heavens, no! I am a servant of God! I take back illegally stolen items and return them to their rightful, lawful owners! How dare you accuse me of being a petty crook?!" Blue Rose said angrily. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with a certain fire in them. She stepped back farther away from him.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry. But I'm afraid I still don't understand; why do it if you don't intend on keeping it?" Dark asked stepping even closer to her.

"B-Because the cops in this town are idiots. Especially that dope, Ranma." She says, blushing slightly at his comment about her being cute, while backing away. She smiles as she reaches the open glass hole she cut in.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but the cops and guards will be waking up soon and I have a gemstone to return. Bye bye!" she said smiling. Blue Rose then jumps out the window and lands on a building rooftop below. Dark follows her determined to get the gemstone. No matter what.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Blue Rose screamed at Dark. Dark was closing in on her and fast, she needed to lose him… but how?

"Because, you have something that I want!" he yelled back. He enjoyed seeing how fast she could run. He laughed to himself. She was quite the firecracker.

_"__Dark, don't! If you fall for her, it will only complicate things. Stop thinking stuff like that, Risa-chan is the one both of us really like. Don't forget that you like Risa-chan!" _Niwa said to Dark.

_"__Don't you think I already know that?! I didn't say I loved her I said she intrigued me! I find her interesting." _Dark replied to his other half. Of course no one but Dark and Niwa can hear each other.

"_Just… don't hit on her. I have a feeling this girl would be more likely to slap you than fall for you."_ Niwa said.

_"__What makes you think that, Niwa?"_ Dark questioned. While still keeping up just find with the mysterious thief who had cat-like reflexes.

_"__Did you see the way she first looked at you? Unlike every other girl who has laid eyes on you and fallen head over heels in love with you she had a stone cold expression and her eyes where filled with hatred. Like she couldn't bear to look at you." _Niwa replied.

_ "__Hmmm. Something tells me she has never dated anyone or known love." _Dark said.

_"__Dark, don't" _Niwa said.

_"__Shut-up."_ Dark said and then just like that he toned Niwa out. Completely.

Blue Rose backed up against the wall of a building and Dark was right behind her walking slowly toward her.

_"__Crap! This wall is too high for even me to scale. What do I do? What do I do? Come on, Akane: Think, THINK!"_ Blue Rose thought to herself.

"Looks like this is where the running stops. This is also where you give me that gemstone you have in your hand." Dark said smirking.

"Never gonna happen! I will never willingly give you this gemstone!" Blue Rose Shouted at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you by force." Dark walked up to her.

Blue Rose closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worse. She squeezed her hand around the Aurora Borealis and waited for the pain to start. What she felt next shocked her.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was kissing her! On the lips! The shock of it all made her drop the gemstone right into his hands. He deepened the kiss even though he had the gemstone!

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and smirked.

"Thanks for the jewel. And the kiss." He said then he leaned in close to her ear.

"Although I'd much rather preferred the kiss than the gemstone any day" he whispered.

**SMACK!**

He stepped back, no one had ever slapped him before. He looked at her with confusion and anger which quickly turned to shock when he saw her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jerk!" she said, softly. She then wiped away her tears.

"I'll let you have this round but this isn't over, far from it. I'll get that jewel to its owner if it's the last thing I do." She looked away and ran, faster than ever before. He just stared at her. He kept seeing the picture of her crying flash through his mind, she looked so helpless, so fragile. Then he felt it. His heart was pounding uncontrollably. No one had ever made his heart pound like that not even Risa-chan.

_"__Now you did it, you've gone and fallen for the very girl I told you know to fall for. I tried to tell you she would slap you. But would you listen to me? NOOOOOO! You just had to go and kiss her!" _Niwa scolded Dark.

_"…__..Shut up Niwa"_ Dark snapped back at Niwa.

**_~Akane's POV~_**

Akane had transformed back sometime between running from the building and getting home. She raced past Ranma crying as she ran like never before.

"HEY! Watch where you're going will you?" Ranma screamed at Akane.

Akane stopped, turned around and looked at him. His jaw nearly dropped. In all of Ranma's years of knowing Akane he never once saw her cry. Not when her parents died, not when she broke her arm falling out of a tree. Never.

"H-hey, Akane. Are you ok?" Ranma asked walking up to her. The next thing that happened blew his mind. She hugged him and cried into his shirt. He put his arms around her.

"D-did something happen, Akane? You can tell me. I wanna help you." He said.

She leaned up and whispered something in his ear. Something that made his blood run cold. His grip around her tightened just a little.

"Ranma, w-what's wrong? You look like your about to kill someone." Akane asked. She had never seen Ranma act like that, ever. At least not around her.

He looked at her, his heart was pounding uncontrollably. Then he hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I swear it will never happen again, not while I'm around. Strangers kissing innocent girls, that's just messed up." He told her. He couldn't bear look at her face. She looked so helpless and tiny.

Little did they know, Dark had followed her and saw her transform back into her regular self! He was amazed. Her jet black hair and violet eyes stood out and drove him crazy.

"Akane…So that's her real name." Dark murmured. Smiling to himself. He loved hearing it. It fit her well. Then she hugged the boy in the street. He grew angrier when he saw her hug that other boy. He felt protective of her and it pissed him off because he didn't know why. And what pissed him off even farther is that he was the same boy who he had knocked out earlier that night.

_"__Dark, calm down. I remember a girl in my school named Akane Cross, that's her. She is best friends with Ramna Chrono Jr., that's the boy she is hugging, even though they argue about everything they always get along. Believe me, Dark, they are just friends. All those years of him saying how he was gonna catch Kaitou Blue Rose and she kept denying that he would, I never could imagine that she was Kaitou Blue Rose all along." _Niwa said.

_"…__.I still don't like that she is hugging him. He just tried to catch her, why doesn't she hate his guts? She is so confusing! A thief who rights wrongs by returning what she stole to its rightful lawful owner! She doesn't make any sense! It's driving me crazy!" _Dark said to Niwa.

_"__She doesn't hate him because she is too nice of a person to do that. Her personality, aside from Blue Rose's personality, is sweet and kind. She has a really big heart."_ Niwa said to Dark.

_"…__..ugh, she is so confusing…"_ Dark said, pouting at Niwa.

**_~Ranma Chrono Jr.'s POV~_**

Ranma Jr. had never been more pissed off in his life. He didn't know who that person was who kissed Akane but he was gonna find him and he was gonna punch him in the face.

The next day at school Ranma and Akane showed up on time. Both were working hard to finish up their morning assignments.

_"__Why do I feel like this? Someone kissing her shouldn't be bothering me as much as it really is. It's not like I like her like that. We are just friends. Right?"_ Ranma thought to himself.

**_~Akane's POV~_**

The bell rings dismissing class for the rest of the day. Akane gets up, grabs her bag, and leaves.

Akane walks into the church and finds Sister Seiya busy as usual. She was praying to God when Akane came in.

"Good morning Sister Seiya." Akane said. "Do I have a new mission or shall I continue last night's mission?"

"Since you failed to get the gemstone, you must now get it back from Kaitou Dark. It will be dangerous and most likely the toughest mission you have yet to face. Just… try not to get kissed again." Sister Seiya said, teasing her a little about the kiss.

"Yes ma'am." Akane replied.

**_"_****_Dear God, Please forgive me for I intend no true sin!"_** Akane spoke these words and her blue rose pendant around her neck began to glow.

**_"_****_One!"_** Akane's blue dress appeared, with dark blue roses around the collar, sleeves, and bottom of her dress.

**_"_****_Two!"_** Her shoes and gloves appeared next. Her shoes were light blue heel-boot shoes. And her gloves wear fingerless white lace.

**_"_****_Three!"_** Finally, her mask came on. It was pure white. Her hair had blue roses in it and was darker than her normal jet black hair. Her normal violet eyes were like amethysts.

With her transformation complete all that was left was the warning card she promised to send to Ranma so he can know what she is planning to do.

**_~Ranma Chrono Jr.'s POV~_**

Ranma was just about to take a bite out of his jelly doughnut when…

**POP!** The jelly doughnut exploded all over his shirt. He looked down at his plate to find a single Blue Rose with a warning notice tied to it with a dark blue silk ribbon.

"I will be stealing the Aurora Borealis back from Kaitou Dark at 11:00 pm tonight_ at the same location where it was taken from me._" – Kaitou Blue Rose

**"****A WARNING NOTICE!"** Ranma screamed, "Tonight is the night! I'll catch you for sure, Blue Rose!"

From atop a tall tree outside his house sat Akane, giggling to herself. She just loved to see his enthusiasm about everything that Kaitou Blue Rose did. He always keeps her on her toes.

"Well, now that **that** is taken care of…" Blue Rose said, "let the games being." And she jumped off into the night.

**_~Dark/Niwa's POV~_**

"Dark come down here for a minute!" Niwa's mother yelled at the bottom of a winding staircase that lead up to Niwa's and Dark's bedroom.

"OK! Be right down!" Dark said as he ran down the stairs.

"I'm here, what's up?" Dark said.

Niwa's mom held up a picture of Risa-chan and waited. Nothing happened to Dark. Then she held up a picture of Akane Cross and waited. Dark's heart started pounding and he changed back into Niwa.

"I thought as much." Niwa's mother said.

"What's wrong, mom?" Niwa asked his mother.

"Dark fell for Akane not Risa-chan. For you to change back from Dark you will need to look at Akane's picture and not Risa-chan's picture, BUT to change INTO Dark you will need to look at Risa-Chan's picture not Akane's picture. Think you can remember that?" Niwa's mother said.

"Yes, mom." Niwa said.

"Oh! And one more thing: Kaitou Blue Rose sent out a warning notice saying she is coming to take back the gemstone you stole from her tonight at 11:00 pm at the same place you took it from her. Something tells me that girl doesn't give up so easily." She said while Niwa transformed into Dark.

"That's because she is a thief who is a "Servant of God" or something like that. A modern day Robin Hood is more like it. Only instead of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, she steals from the wicked and gives it back to its rightful, lawful owner." Dark said, smirking

"Dang, it's been a long time since I fell in love." Dark said laughing.

"Now, Dark be careful." Niwa's mother said, "I did some research on Kaitou Blue Rose and it turns out she ALWAYS returns what she takes to its rightful owners. And the real bad guys ALWAYS end up behind bars. Don't get too cocky, as long as you don't see her face under her mask you should be fine. And another thing, IF she does get back the gemstone just let her give it to its rightful lawful owner, I already removed the evil magic in it just in case something like this DID happen. Since you won't be stealing anything tonight I didn't send the warning notice." Niwa's mother said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." Dark said.

**_~Ranma Jr/Kaitou Blue Rose/Kaitou Dark's POV~_**

The police were already there and since they didn't know the exact location where Dark took the gemstone from Blue Rose they blocked of the entire block plus the back ally way where, unknown to them, the Aurora Borealis had been taken by Kaitou Dark.

Ranma Jr. was waiting in the alley way when the clock stuck 11:00 and Blue Rose and Dark appeared. Ranma hid in a dark corner unknown to them.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way you will give me back that gemstone that is in your hand for I have a sin to rectify." Blue Rose said to Dark.

"Those are some awfully big words for such a little girl." Dark said looking at her with his signature smirk that melted girl's hearts.

"The hard way it is then." She said, staring at him with a stone cold look on her face. She then proceeded to swing her leg around and tripped him making him fall flat on his butt. The gemstone then became air-borne and flew out of his hands and into her hands.

"Thanks for the Aurora Borealis. Let's play again sometime, ok?" Blue Rose said, smirking at him.

"Freeze!" Ranma yelled at Kaitou Blue Rose.

"And that's my cue to get going." Kaitou Blue Rose said to Dark, "Bye-bye!" she waved and smiled at the stunned Dark as she ran off in the opposite direction of Ranma. Ranma chasing after her.

"Blue Rose! Get back here with that gemstone!" Ranma screamed as he ran after Kaitou Blue Rose.

_"__She… She enjoys him chasing after her?!"_ Dark thought.

_"__She lets him chase her because someone needs to catch the real bad guy and it keeps her on her toes. A slow thief is a caught thief."_ Niwa countered Dark's thought.

"Where did she go?!" Ranma thought out loud.

"Up here! The real thief is the Jeweler. He conned this priceless jewel off of a man named Kyogi Sei. Kyogi's great-grandmother left the stone in his possession when she passed away. When Kyogi went to get the jewel approved the jeweler switched it for a fake!" a voice from above said. It was Kaitou Blue Rose! And she was floating away on a huge balloon!

"You wing this time, but next time I'll catch you for sure!" Ranma said shaking his fist at the now far away Kaitou Blue Rose.

Blue Rose floated down to the apartment building where Kyogi Sei lived. She opened the window and placed the Aurora Borealis on his desk with a note.

"Take good care of this gemstone and keep it safe in a lock box from now on." – Blue Rose.

That night, Kyogi Sei found the note, the stone, and the window open.

"Thank you Kaitou Blue Rose! I will never forget this." He said out the window, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"You're Welcome…" Blue Rose Whispered as she floated away into the night.

**_~Akane's POV~ _**

The next day was Saturday so Akane decided that she would go and visit Seiya at the church.

"Good morning Sister Seiya!" Akane said to the praying Sister.

"Great job last night! Did you read the headlines of today's paper?!" Sister Seiya squealed excitedly, holding the paper up to Akane's face.

**"****Blue Rose Stops Thieve of Crooks in a Jewelry Ring"** the title read.

Akane just smiled as Sister Seiya hugged her and congratulated her on another job well done.

"All's well that ends well. See you tomorrow for morning mass Sister Seiya." She said as she walked out of the church and down the street.

_"__I feel like nothing can ruin my day!"_ she thought to herself. Then it happened: Dark was walking right to her.

_"__Please don't recognize me! Please don't recognize me!" _she silently begged in her head.

"Hi! I'm Derick! I'm new in town and I was wondering if u can tell me where Hikari High School is? I kinda got lost." Dark said to Akane.

_"__What?! Why of all places does he have to go to MY high school?! Its ok, it's ok! Just act like you don't know him and tell him what he needs to know! Why did he say his name was Derick?" _Akane thinks to herself.

"Hikari High School? I go there! You just take a right down at the end of the road and keep walking straight! It's a huge building on your left: You can't miss it!" She said in a sweet, innocent voice. And then she turns the other way and begins to walk away.

"Th-thank you!" Dark said surprised at how sweet she sounded.

"Welcome! I hope you find it and Good Luck!" she said waving behind her as she walked away.

_"__Crap! Now I have to be even more careful!"_ Akane thought to herself.

"Yo, Akane!" Ranma called over to her, "A bunch of us are going to the public pool, you in?"

"Heck yeah I'm in!" she called back to Ranma, "Just let me get my swim suit at my house. I'll meet you guys there!"

"OK! See you then!" Ranma said before running off to catch up with his other friends.

**_To be continued in the next story! Will Akane find out what Dark is up to? Will Ranma catch Kaitou Blue Rose? Will Akane have fun swimming at the pool? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time in "Fun Under The Sun!"_**

**_-By: KaitouBlueRose_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_In today's cross-over, our main character, the lovely Akane Cross (aka Kaitou Blue Rose) goes swimming with Ranma and friends when none other than Kaitou Dark posing as Derick, the new kid in school, shows up! What could he possibly be up to? To make matters even more complicated Ranma finds himself struggling over his feelings for Akane and his need to catch Kaitou Blue Rose. With now both Ranma _****_and_****_ Dark close on her tail, Blue Rose must be quick to her feet to keep her secret from being exposed to everyone. Will she save the day or be exposed by Dark to everyone? Find out right now in today's story!_**

_Fun In The Sun!_

**_~Akane's POV~_**

"OK! See you then!" Ranma said before running off to catch up with his other friends.

Akane walked into her empty house. It had been five years since her parents had died. Her parents, like her, were Phantom Thieves. And good one's too. Then one night, they didn't come home from a mission. Two days later, their bodies were found floating in the river just outside of town. They never did find out what really happened to them… Now she lives with her older brother, who is also like her, a Phantom Thieve. It's a family business.

"Good morning, Nii-chan! A bunch of friends and I are going swimming at the public pool, I'm just stopping in to get my swimming suit and a towel!" Akane said as she ran past his room to her room.

"Ok, have fun. Remember to wear a lot of sunscreen!" Koga called back at his little sister.

"I will!" she called as she shut the door behind her and left to go swimming.

Akane is putting on sunscreen while running down the street to the pubic pool where her friends Momo, Miki, Ranma, Chihiro, Haku, and West waited for her to arrive.

**_"_****_Hi! I'm Akane Cross! I'm Sixteen years old and in the eleventh grade! At least… by day I am. By night I become the Phantom Thief Kaitou Blue Rose! Some people call me the modern day Robin Hood. Others, like my friend Ranma, think I'm a criminal who deserves to be behind bars. How rude! I only steal things that don't belong to the real criminals and return them to their rightful owners. Luckily I have a few tricks up my sleeves and will never be caught! Because with faith and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!" _**

When she finally got to the pool, she found West playing his guitar, Momo, Chihiro, Ranma, and Haku playing Water Volleyball, and Miki relaxing in the shade. It was a very hot day.

"Hey, everybody! Sorry it took so long I couldn't find my sunscreen so I had to borrow some from my brother." Akane called.

"Akane's here!" West shouted, placing his guitar down and running up to her and giving her a signature West Bear Hug before picking her up and tossing her into the pool.

"AHHHH!" Akane faked screamed as she was thrown into the pool. She was thrown on Ranma and everyone was laughing. Including her and Ranma.

"West, you jerk! Take that! And that!" she screamed, laughing, as she splashed him with water.

"OK, OK! I surrender! I surrender!" he said as she continued to splash him with water, "Now look what you've done! I'm all soaking wet. Guess this means I'm gonna have to get in and get you!" West takes off his shirt and cannon balls into the pool and started swimming after Akane.

After fire minutes of splash wars the two finally called a truce.

"I would prefer eternal peace but I'll take what I can get" Haku said teasing Akane and West.

"Hey, Miki! Come join us! The water feels great!" Akane called over to Miki.

"Yeah, Miki come on in! It's not even cold!" Momo yelled at Miki.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Miki replied and jumped in the pool. Splashing everyone in the pool.

They were all having so much fun that none of them noticed that a new person arrived at the pool.

"Hey, guys, check it out. There is a new guy at the pool." Momo said to everyone.

Akane turned around in the water only to find she was staring face to face with Dark!

_"__What the hell does he want, why is he here? Better stay on my toes today I can't have him above all people catch me off guard. Ok time to act like I don't barely know him."_ Akane thinks to herself.

"Oh, him? That's Derick. He is new in town. This morning, before Ranma invited me to the pool, I ran into him as I was leaving church. He was lost and asked me how he could get to Hikari High School. Apparently he will be starting this year at our school." She told her friends and then looked at West with a "We need to talk later" look.

"Well, then lets him a warm welcome to the neighborhood!" Miki said to everyone.

"Hey, you over there! WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" Momo screamed from across the pool to Dark. Dark looked at her with a confused look on his face and then understood what she meant when he saw Akane with them.

_"__Crap he's coming over this way!" _Akane thought to herself.

"Hey! You're that girl that helped me this morning! I didn't catch your name earlier." Derick (Dark) told her.

"That's because I didn't give it to you, it's Cross, Akane. But my friends just call me Akane." She said smiling at him.

"Do you mind if I join you guys? I don't know too many people in this town yet and it's nice to recognize a friendly face every once and a while." He said to the gang.

"I don't mind." Momo said.

"Sure! Why not?" Miki said.

"A friend of Akane's is a friend of mine. Welcome!" West replied.

"Come on in! The water is Fantabulous!" Chihiro sang.

"Welcome aboard!" Haku said slapping Derick (Dark) on the back.

"If everyone else is ok with it, I'm ok with it too." Ranma said, sensing Akane's stiffness.

"As long as you don't cause us any trouble, I am fine with you hanging out with us." Akane said looking at him with a look that said "I'm on to you, try anything and your dead".

_"__Wh-what's up with that look she just gave me?"_ Dark wondered, "Thanks! As you probably already know from Akane, my name is Derick! It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said to the gang.

West then got out of the pool with Akane who asked him to play Red by Taylor Swift while she sang it. He played and she sang. Once she finished the song everyone clapped and got back in the pool.

"That was AMAZING, Akane! Who knew you could sing like that?" Miki said, excitedly to Akane.

"Uhhh, I did." West said to Miki, "She always wants to sing a song whenever the two of us hang together. Which is like, every day during summer break."

"Are those two a couple?" Derick whispered to Ranma.

"No, but they are extremely close. West was with Akane the day of the accident. They've been stuck like glue ever since." Ranma whispered back to Derick.

"Accident?" Derick whispered.

"Yeah, her parents died in a terrible accident. They disappeared one night, five years ago. Two days after their disappeared their bodies were found in a river just outside of town. She never truly got over it." Ranma whispered to Derick.

_"__Oh my God! That's why my charm didn't work on her! She locked away her heart when her parents died!" _Dark thought.

_"__Or maybe she saw right through your handsome face and realized you were a total jerk-face." _Niwa squeaked.'

_"__Shut it, nerd."_ Dark said to Niwa, "Oh that's just awful! How is she still able to smile?"

"She just can. She didn't cry at their funeral and refuses to believe it was just an accident. She kept saying her parents would never drown, that they were too good of swimmers to drown." Ranma replied, "Enough talk of sadness, let's get back to having fun, ok?"

"OK." Dark replied as both boys cannon ball into the pool right next to the girls.

"Gotcha!" Ranma screamed as he lifted Akane's legs over his head and carried her around like so.

"P-put me down, Ranma, put me down!" she said blushing and laughing, "I'm gonna fall."

"Do you really think I would let you fall, if I did that then you'd kick my butt BIG TIME!" Ranma said laughing and carrying her around on his shoulders.

_"__What the heck does she see in him?"_ Dark thought.

Soon the clock tower rang, it was already 6:00! Akane jumped outta the pool and grabbed her stuff.

"Is that really the time?! Sorry. I have to leave now. My brother will be expecting me and you all know what happens when he gets mad." Akane said quickly leaving.

"Akane! Wait up! I'll walk you home!" West called after her and followed her out of the pool and down to the street.

"She's right, it's already getting late. I should probably get going as well. Thanks for the fun time. I'll see you guys at school on Monday." Dark said getting out of the pool and drying off before leaving.

**_~Akane/West's POV~_**

"Akane, what's wrong? Your brother could care less about when you get home. Why were you tense around Derick today?" West asked Akane.

"Because, Derick isn't really Derick! He is actually a Phantom Thief like me. Only he goes by the name Kaitou Dark! And he was the one who kissed me that one night!" Akane hissed at him.

"If had let me come along like every other time maybe that wouldn't have happened." West said looking down at his feet.

West had been Akane's partner in crime ever since her parents died. But for some reason, the night before last, she wanted to do the mission without him. She said she needed to be able to escape without him being here just in case something bad happened to him and he couldn't do the mission. He reluctantly agreed only later to regret it as he found her crying for the first time in her life only hours after the failed heist.

"I know, West. But I needed to see if I was capable of handling my own battles. It won't happen again. I promise." Akane said softly.

"OK, good. Now let's get going to Sister Seiya for tonight's mission." West said as both of them ran to the church to find Sister Seiya.

"Good Afternoon, Sister Seiya!" the two said in unison.

"Good afternoon Akane and West. Are you two ready for tonight's mission?" Seiya asked them.

"Yes ma'am!" the two replied happily.

"Tonight you two will be retrieving a painting called **Ruby Red**. A woman came in today asking God to bring back the stolen painting. You see, someone she thought she could trust with it said that they wouldn't give it back. And from what I understand he is planning on selling it tomorrow night so you have to get it tonight." Sister Seiya said, "Kaitou Blue Rose! Kaitou Black Thorn! Please rectify this sin and return the painting to its rightful, lawful owner. And may God be with you always!"

**_"_****_Dear God, Please forgive me for I intend no true sin!"_** Akane spoke these words and her blue rose pendant around her neck began to glow.

**_"_****_One!"_** Akane's blue dress appeared, with dark blue roses around the collar, sleeves, and bottom of her dress.

**_"_****_Two!"_** Her shoes and gloves appeared next. Her shoes were light blue heel-boot shoes and her gloves wear fingerless white lace.

**_"_****_Three!"_** Finally, her mask came on. It was pure white. Her hair had blue roses in it and was darker than her normal jet black hair. Her normal violet eyes were like amethysts.

**"****God, forgive me for I use no trick or gimmick!"** West said this words and his black onyx ring began to glow.

**"****One!" **West's black velvet tuxedo appeared with pure silver cuff links around his sleeves and a single black rose appeared tucked in his shirt.

**"****Two!"** His shoes and gloves appeared next. His shoes were black and shiny and his gloves were pure white.

**"****Three!"** Finally his black silk top-hat and mask came on. His mask was pure white. His hair went from blonde to brown, and his normal blue eyes turned black as onyx.

With both their transformations complete all that was left was the warning card she promised to send to Ranma so he can know what they are planning to do.

**_~Ranma Chrono Jr.'s POV~_**

Ranma had just got home from swimming at the pool and wanted to get a bite before hoping into the shower. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and went to the table to sit down and eat it. Just as he was about to take a bite out of the apple…

**POP!** The apple exploded in his face! He looked down at his plate and saw a single blue rose with a note tied with a dark silk blue ribbon.

"I will be stealing the Red Ruby painting at the Art Museum at 11:00 pm tonight." – Kaitou Blue Rose

**"****A WARNING NOTICE!"** Ranma screamed getting up so fast the chair fell over, "Kaitou Blue Rose I will get you tonight!"

**_~Kaitou Blue Rose/Kaitou Black Thorn/Ranma Chrono Jr's POV~_**

The police surrounded the museum inside and out. Ranma stood next to the painting, determined to not let any of her or her partner's traps trick him.

From the glass rooftop of the museum stood Kaitou Blue Rose and Kaitou Black Thorn.

"Dang, he's just waiting for us to show up and take it. Let's see what happens when the painting disappears without me touching it!" Blue Rose said to Black Thorn.

"I agree, let's give him something to chase for a while." Black Thorn said smirking.

Ranma paced back and forth. Trying his best to guard the Red Rose Painting, when…

**POOF!** The painting disappeared! He looked around the room and saw two shadows appear behind a wall. The shadows then started to run off with what looked like the stolen painting!

"It's Kaitou Blue Rose and her partner Kaitou Black Thorn! After them! They are getting away with the painting!" Ranma yelled to the policemen. Once all the policemen and Ranma were out to the room, chasing the shadows, Blue Rose and Black Thorn dropped into the room.

"Now watch as I make the painting **reappear**!" Blue Rose said as she waved her hand over the painting.

**"****One, Two, Three!"** she said as a wand-like cane appeared and tapped the painting. And just like that…

**POOF!** The painting reappeared as if by magic! Smirking to herself she quickly grabbed the painting. Black Thorn then grabbed her by her waist and pulled on the rope as they both rose back into the hole they had cut into the glass.

Ranma chased the shadows outside.

"Hey! Look up there! Its Blue Rose and Black Thorn!" one of the policemen said, pointing to the sky. Ranma turned around and saw Blue Rose standing on a lamp post while Black Thorn floated away with the painting.

"The real thief here is the Museum owner! He stole it from a friend. When the friend asked for the painting back he refused and told her that the police will most likely believe him over her since he ran an art museum!" Blue Rose said, hiding her face so Ranma and the police couldn't she her, "Tonight was fun! Let's play again sometime, OK? I bid you all, adieu!" she said, bowing before jumping off the lamp post and running down the street.

"Blue Rose get back here!" Ranma said, chasing after her, "Let me see your face!"

_"__Crap! Now I have to lead him away from where I'm supposed to meet West so I can return the painting to its rightful, lawful owner!" _ Akane thinks to herself, "Sorry! I can't do that!" she said as she continued to run.

"Need a lift?" A male voice asked her. She looked up and saw Dark flying down next to her.

"Y-yes please!" she stammered before being carried away by Dark into the night.

"Where to?" Dark asked her.

"The Church please." She said as he flew her to the church.

Black Thorn was already there when he saw Dark holding Blue Rose land a couple feet away.

"Thank you. Why did you help me?" Blue Rose asked Dark.

"I felt like I should pay you back after what I did to make you upset. My name is Dark. Please feel free to call upon me anytime you need a quick get-a-way. Ok?" Dark said, handing her a buzzer before flying off into the night.

"O-OK." She said as he flew away.

"What was that all about?" Black Thorn asked Blue Rose.

"He…wants to help us…" She said, dazed by how friendly he had been to her, "Anyways, do you have the painting? I still have a sin to rectify."

"Here." Black Thorn said handing the painting to Blue Rose. She always did this part of the job alone. He never understood why until Sister Seiya told him it was because her mother used to do the same thing before she died and it's her way of following in her mother's footsteps.

"Thank you." Blue Rose said as she took the Painting and disappeared into the night.

She arrived at the owner's house, opened a window, and entered the dark room. Upon placing the painting on the person's deck she left a mote.

"Take good care of this beautiful painting, and be more careful to whom you loan it to." – Kaitou Blue Rose

The woman who owned the painting came upstairs to go to bed. When she entered to room she found her painting and the note.

"Thank you, Kaitou Blue Rose! I will take very good care of it!" the woman said, with tears in her eyes, out her open window.

"You're Welcome…" Blue Rose whispered as she floated away into the night.

**_~Akane's POV~_**

The next day, at school Akane walked with West and Ranma who were reading the newspaper.

**_"_****_Kaitou Blue Rose and Kaitou Black Thorn Stop Art Thief!"_** the title read.

"UGH! She got away again! I'll catch her next time! I swear I will!" Ranma screamed out loud.

"Good luck! You gonna need it, considering you couldn't catch her if she let you!" Akane sang. Before running to school followed by a very angry Ranma.

"GET BACK HER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed at her while she teased him all the way to school.

**_Next time, our heroine gets stuck in a trap! Ranma almost finds out who she is but someone steps in a saves her! Is it Kaitou Black Thorn, Kaitou Dark, or someone else entirely? Dark still is posing as Derick and Momo gets captured by crooks when she tries to rescue a stolen trophy! Will Blue Rose be able to get to her friend in time before something bad happens to her? Find out next time! "Sticky Situation!" _**

**_By: KaitouBlueRose_**


End file.
